Generic Political Roleplay
Generic Political Roleplay is an RP made by Facepunch user RedSyndicate. What differentiated this RP from its contemporaries is that you didn't play as a nation, but rather as a character, one who was free reign on what they want to be. They could be a politician, an artist, a coal miner, a mad scientist, or whatever pleased their player the most. Every character is born in 1890, meaning they are 18 years old at the start of the RP. The RP took place in Europe in 1908, 6 years before the first World War. Unlike its spiritual successor, Murder at Midnight, this RP was still played in the same style nation RPs were played, ala PMs sent to the GM, who would then write a turn based on the PMs. As such, the style of this RP could be considered a hybrid of standard character RPs and FPRP-styled nation RPs. The RP progressed at a rate of one year per turn. It ended after 5 turns. Characters Turn 1: 1908 Michael Kelly Played by Stethor. Born in Dublin to a rather well to do family, Michael had an easy childhood. His father owned a furniture fabrication shop, and made good money from his business. So good, in fact, that he opted to fund the entire private education of his only son. However, money is as far as his fatherly love went, and very little came of the education. He never pushed Michael to follow any household rules, get a local job, or maintain his grades, and so the boy failed. At the age of seventeen, Michael inherited his father's business and dropped out of school. Floating on the funds from the shop, but not managing it very well, he indulged himself with travel about the British Isles, and fell in love with the arts. Eventually, his funding was cut short, and the furniture shop ran out of profits enough to keep up with Michael's lavish lifestyle. He was forced into selling the company at an unfair price. Now residing in London and living on the meager gains of that sale, Michael is investing his time and energy into improving his artistic abilities. He has shown his works to an art school, and they have shown interest in his works, although they think he needs to improve a bit more with private tutoring or personal discovery before he can attend the school properly. Ronan McLennan Played by Sunny Dei. Born to a family of bakers in Dublin, Ronan lived a fairly uneventful life prior to reaching adulthood. Once he became his own man, he took his hard earned money from the bakery and marched off at once to attend Dublin University. He has since started up various study groups and independent student projects related to Irish history, and has become a strong advocate of Irish independence. He often speaks to his friends with a sharp tongue once the British crown has an opportunity to arise in their conversations, and his staunch political views are hardly challenged by many. Often his friends will say he is a good debater, and his professors see him as arrogant. Despite that, he is making fairly good grades, and is looking hopeful to graduating with some sort of degree in historical studies by 1912. Gennaro Gattuso Played by asantos3. Madrid, capital of the Spanish kingdom, has been the first and only home for young Gennaro. He was born into a life of crime. His father, shockingly, maintained a constant household for the boy and provided for his upbringing. The man never rescinded his dark ways, not even for his son's sake, and Gennaro is under the constant threat, and sometimes, protection, of crime lords. At a point, it became apparent to Gennaro that the Gattuso family was not going to improve itself if he repeated the mistakes of his kin, and he informed his father that he intended on obtaining a higher education. Now, with his father's blessing and partial funding, he is attending classes at the University of Madrid. Over his first year, Gennaro has made many new friends, and none of them, to his knowledge, criminals. He is starting to feel that his life is becoming that of a normal man, and he has become quite ambitious, although he still has no clear plans for the future. Often he swaps from dream to dream, changing his life goals at the drop of a hat. Some of his old ways remain, despite his new outlook on life, and he has been known sometimes to fly into a fit of rage at the slightest provocation. Despite his hardships, Gennaro is doing well, and passing his classes in good fashion. Manuel Almeida Played by MountainWatcher. Raised by a wealthy and educated elite in Lisboa, Manuel has had a comfortable childhood. He has been made into a stern, honorable, decent gentleman by years of strict upbringing, and cannot be seen going anywhere without proper attire and stature for the occasion. His family has such a strong grip on him, that his life is almost not his own. His present home was bought for him, and his entire wardrobe is provided by his father's fortune. He was also made to agree to civil union in an arranged marriage with a slightly older woman by the name of Lidia. She was not at all an ugly woman, in shape at least, but her mind is wicked to Manuel. Lidia exerts control over her husband through letters to his family in Lisboa. Anything he does or says is quickly found out by his father, who often threatens to take from under Manuel house, home, and tuition. Yes, he has been enrolled in, and is achieving fantastic grades at, an economics school in Coimbra. Despite the harsh tone of that fitting description, Manuel is at the time quite content with his life. He finds that fulfilling his family's honor, upholding the achievements of his heritage, and accomplishing his assigned duties to be a great thing, and he is quite proud of it. Armin Fischer Played by Mr. Face. Born to a respected military family in Lubeck, Armin admired his father all through his youth through the letters he received. Hauptmann Ewald Fischer was nearly never home for his sons, although his stories were treasured by them. They often told of events in far away lands, places that Armin most of all wished to one day see. To follow in his father's footsteps has been his life's dream. In his early childhood, Armin was often pushed around by his older brothers, who bullied him to no end. He often got into fights, and his aggression with his peers was not limited to family affairs. He was much feared in school for being a dirty fighter, and eventually few challenged him on any issue, lest they had a wish for broken bones and a scarred face. Upon becoming an adult, Armin went to the nearest recruitment office and put himself up to the task of becoming a soldier for the Reich. Having graduated his basic training courses and obeyed tasks at hand quite well, he has received a promotion to Oberschütze, and is now stationed in Aachen as a border watchman for travelers coming into Germany from the Netherlands. Xujan Sanchez Played by overpain. Nobody knows where this man is from. His family life is a mystery, and he has never divulged enough of his origins for anybody to know. Some doubt even he remembers. He has spent an unknown number of years in a mental hospital in Moscow, and the other patients often complained about his constantly insane, badgering, and sometimes threatening speeches. Frequently, he would speak in strange and frightening tongues. The growing issues with Xujan got to the point that they could not handle the man being around the patients or staff, believing him to be a threat to all, and they had him transferred to an asylum in Vilnius. There, he suddenly became sane and rational, and comforting to be around. The staff never saw through his gambit, and decided that the hospital in Moscow had made a mistake in sending him. He was released in 1908, on the eve of his 18th birthday, to be a free man in the Russian province of Lithuania. Henry Thatcher Played by Sobotnik. Born on the 9th of September, with a modest family, and a modest upbringing, Henry was what some might consider middle class for Scotland. Being raised in Edinburgh, the young man often had political and idealistic views that differed from his family. His father, a university professor, attempted to suppress young Henry's liberal agenda, preferring to adhere to the conservative ideas that he often wove into lectures in his history classes. His mother, the university librarian, was a shy and secluded woman, and with her often away from home or ignoring Henry, he was left to bump heads with his stern and argumentative father. Throughout his youth, Henry would often attend gatherings, against his father's will, of worker's unions, where he made good friends with many older fellows. From them, he would gain his dreams for the future, hearing of idealistic socialist policies. He has remained friends with these men, and often returns to Edinburgh to attend a political reading group he established. They like to keep up with the events of the wide world as best they can, and debate the significance of those things. Now, Henry resides in Glasgow, where he works as a clerk for The Herald, a Scottish newspaper. Presently, he does very little that anybody notices. Organization of files and printing blocks is not much that anybody takes notice to until it goes wrong. Seamus-Sebastian Vaughn Played by Ven Kaeo. Born on the 17th of March to a massive family in the town of Wicklow, Seamus has never had to try very hard to be ignored in the sea of Vaughn offspring, and found that his youth was filled alcohol and devoid of schooling. Red headed and covered from head to toe with freckles, he is easy to spot, and his loud angry voice has helped his appearance draw much interest. Anywhere he goes, he has friends. And if he has not been there before, he makes friends quickly. Long ago considering himself an adult, Seamus has held a job as a coal miner, following the family business of doing so, in Castlecomer, from the age of 15 to 18. There, he bonded with his father, who couldn't keep track of his sons unless they were within arm's reach of him. The man taught him much, especially in marksmanship, and today, Seamus prides himself as being the greatest shot in Dublin with a rifle. Today, Seamus lives in Dublin, having abandoned the coal mines for city life, and never holds steady work. Odd jobs are his sport, and he goes from place to place seeking new employment, new adventures, and new friends. Olaf Lerthid Played by doomkiwi. Born to a wealthy land-owning mother in Braunau am Inn, Austria, Olaf's mother never introduced him to his father, and he cannot remember ever asking about the man, as they were well enough without him. Olaf's mother owned a large estate, a big house, and had enough money to retire young and raise her only son. She delighted in painting with her son, and the arts soon became his passion. He was denied entry to art schools twice in his young life, despite his glaringly obvious talent. He was too young, they said, and his craft needed more practice. Devastated by these occurrences, Olaf lost his ambition for the world beyond his home and comforted himself to stay where he was, content to paint for himself. However, a nightmare began for poor Olaf when his mother died, and a man claiming to be her husband appeared out of nowhere to take the house. Olaf became destitute and homeless within a fortnight, and soon took to the road and open countryside, wandering from place to place begging for food or shelter. His travels led him into Germany, and over the hills and woods to Stuttgart. During his travels, he took to reading, stopping at every public library he passed, and was fascinated by the histories of Rome and the German kings. Olaf has now settled in Stuttgart, and has an apartment of his own. He makes a meager living as an artist, making portraits and murals for profit. He works in architecture-design occasionally, although the majority of his work is on canvas. Messi Fazchichinaestátuadoeusebio Played by Dino_7. Not much is known about this street vagrant. Some locals say he is from Central Africa, and at least one man from the local pub says with certainty that he got off a boat some years ago that shipped in from an African port. In any case, he is certainly Portuguese, and says a lot in a local accent. He is well known locally for his pointless ramblings and disruptive behavior. He presently resides, and has for some time, in a dangerous neighborhood in Lisboa, Portugal. Nobody knows where he gets the rent money, and honestly, why would they even want to know? Turn 2: 1909 Stepan Vaspucyszyn Played by Eat Children. Born in Kiev to a poor rural family, Stepan did not have a friendly childhood. His father beat him frequently, believing that it was the best way to pound obedience into his children. Unfortunately, the young boy took no interest in his father's trade of metal working, and thus was unable to impress his father enough to end the negative attention he received. Fortune, if it can be called that, graced Stepan at age 15, when he fell from the roof and permanently crippled his left arm, making his father abandon any hopes of molding the young man into what he wanted. He was then forbidden from ever leaving the house, and his father declared him permanently bedridden. Stepan's father was a communist sympathizer, and his home was an outpost for gatherings of malcontent peasants. Often the disorderly rabble rousers would taunt and abuse Stepan, and he suffered greatly at their hands. However, some were decent folk, and Stepan would make friends with quite a few intellectuals that came into his home. He learned to read from such folk, and gained a passion for politics. By the time he escaped his father's home, Stepan was 19 years old, and had learned much from the rebellious individuals he was forced into contact with. He knew how to assemble bombs, handle weapons, and smuggle goods in a most secret fashion. Upon the day of his escape, he murdered his father with a pistol, and over the course of a year afterwards traveled covertly through the Austro-Hungarian Empire into Serbia. Turn 5: 1912 Liem MacNiel Played by Liem. Born in London, Liem took an interest in politics at an early age of twelve. He would later graduate top of his class in political sciences and moved to Dublin in 1911 to run in local elections there. At no point in his intelligent and carefully structured campaign was he even close to being looked upon by the Irish as an acceptable candidate. Everyone in the city knows he is not Irish from having listened to him. He receives no votes, and may God have mercy on his soul. Category:RP